En el baño de los prefectos
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione quiere tomar un baño pero alguien la interrumpe. Qué es lo que Snape oculta debajo de toda esa ropa negra? Y mas importante, qué oculta debajo de esa fachada de hombre malo y frío? Lean y averiguen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia original "In the Prefect's Bathroom", pertenece a Ms-Figg. Esta es una adaptación/traducción hecha con el consentimiento de la autora del fic original.

Por supuesto, ningún personaje me pertenece y de hecho la historia tampoco.

Pero por si acaso, aclaro.

Ah! Y los personajes pertenecen a J. no se que cosas del copyright y bla bla bla bla

No me enjuicien eh? Que ya avise!

En el baño de los prefectos.

Capitulo 1: Intruso.

La puerta del suavemente iluminado baño se abrió por un momento. Luego se cerró con suavidad. Al principio parecía que el viento la había movido de alguna manera, pero luego, Hermione Granger se quito la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, miro alrededor del baño de mármol y sonrió.

Estaba vestida con una bata de baño y pantuflas. Llevaba una gran toalla bajo el brazo. Miro hacia arriba para observar el esplendido candelabro lleno de velas que esparcían un hermoso brillo. Luego miro las largas cortinas de lino que pendían de las ventanas. Una gran pila de mullidas toallas descansaban en un rincón. No sabia que estarían allí, de otro modo no se hubiera molestado en llevar la suya.

Lo que de verdad dominaba la vista del baño era la piscina. Era como una piscina rectangular empotrada en la mitad del suelo. Casi un centenar de tubos dorados incrustados con diferentes gemas de colores se asomaban en el borde de la piscina. También había algo así como un trampolín. Sobre la pared se encontraba la pintura enmarcada de dorado, de una sirena rubia que dormía. Estaba reclinada sobre una roca y el dorado cabello le cubría la cara, moviéndose cada vez que respiraba.

Hermione había escuchado sobre el Baño de los Prefectos, pero era la primera vez que entraba. Era lo máximo en lujo. Puso la toalla y la capa en la orilla de la piscina, se arrodillo y abrió algunas llaves. De inmediato pudo darse cuenta que cada llave tenia diferentes tipos de burbujas. Algunas abundantes, otras multicolores, algunas hacían burbujas enormes e incluso había una que formaba hermosas nubes que flotaban sobre la piscina.

De pronto, Hermione pensó que había escuchado algo. Rápidamente cerró las llaves y corrió hasta la gran pila de toallas para esconderse detrás. Pero olvido su propia toalla y la capa de Harry al costado de la piscina. Esperaba que quien fuera que estaba allí no se diera cuenta. Se escondió cuando escucho la puerta, luego espió un poco y casi se muere.

Era el Profesor Snape, vestido con una bata negra y zapatillas. Bajo el brazo llevaba una gran toalla verde Slytherin. Se detuvo por un momento y miro alrededor del baño de mármol sospechosamente. Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, rezando para que no pudiera percibir su aroma con su enorme nariz. Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon cuando vio la toalla y la capa a un lado de la piscina, pero no se acerco a investigar. Pensó que probablemente alguien se los había olvidado allí. Miro el agua dentro de la pileta, ladeando un poco la cabeza, luego miro alrededor de nuevo. Las nubes comenzaban a disiparse sobre la piscina.

Snape se quedo allí un momento, luego dejo su toalla en el suelo y se agacho para abrir una llave. Luego, camino deliberadamente hacia el otro lado y abrió otra. Así siguió abriendo una tras otra. Se volvió a quedar quieto, observando la piscina a medida que se llenaba rápidamente. Tenia que estar mágicamente preparada.

Hermione abrió los ojos y espió de nuevo. El profesor estaba de pie dándole la espalda, mirando a la piscina. Podía verle las piernas. Eran delgadas, pálidas y cubiertas por un poco de vello negro. El se quito las zapatillas y ella se escondió otra vez. Hermione volvió a asomarse y se cubrió la boca cuando lo vio quitarse la bata y dejarla en el suelo.

Snape estaba desnudo, y Hermione parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Debería estar mortificada, pero la curiosidad la carcomía. Era muy delgado y su espalda estaba…llena de cicatrices. Su trasero era muy firme y la parte trasera de los muslos era musculosa. También tenía vello negro en los brazos. Hermione siguió mirando deseando que se diera vuelta. Pero no. Snape no se dio vuelta. Camino alrededor de las tuberías cerrando las llaves, pero los muslos siempre estaban en medio, así que ella no pudo verle la entrepierna. Pero se movía con tanta gracia desnudo del mismo modo que lo hacia con la ropa puesta. Había fuerza en su delgada apariencia.

Hermione sintió un calor que la envolvía.

Repentinamente, Snape se sumergió en la piscina casi sin hacer ruido, reapareciendo a una distancia lejana de la parte baja, alzándose cubierto de espuma. Ahora se encontraba de frente a ella, con la espuma y el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo, pero todavía no podía ver el cuerpo entero. Tenía un cuerpo sorpresivamente atractivo, a pesar de las cicatrices en la espalda y en el abdomen,,,e incluso el pecho. Tenía el cabello aplastado en la cabeza. Se dirigió a la parte profunda de nuevo, cortando el agua mientras nadaba. El vapor se levantaba de la piscina ocultándolo parcialmente.

Finalmente, comenzó a bañarse. Hermione no podía explicar de donde había salido la esponja, pero la movía sobre su pálido cuerpo lentamente, casi con sensualidad y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba de frente a ella nuevamente. Pero el agua le llegaba a la cintura, así que todavía no podía ver nada.

"Muévete a la parte mas baja", pensó ella, muriéndose de ganas de verle todo. Había una delgada línea de vello púbico que bajaba desde el bajo abdomen hacia abajo, pero casi no tenía vello en el pecho. Lo miro bañarse por unos veinte minutos hasta que salio de la piscina, tomo la toalla y se seco cuidadosamente. Pero siempre había algo obstruyendo la visión de su entrepierna. Su pierna, la toalla, la manera que movía el cuerpo. Era frustrante. Como podía ser una mirona si no había nada que mirar? Snape coloco la toalla alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola, luego, miro directamente hacia la pila de toallas en la esquina.

Hermione casi deja escapar un gemido y volvio a esconderse.

"Se que estas ahí", dijo la voz de Snape con suavidad.

Ay, no!

N/A: Holas otra vez! Bueno, este fue el fic ganador de la votación. Espero que les guste! Ah! Y gracias miles por todas las reviews de la historia anterior! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Quid Pro Quo

Hermione se escondió nuevamente con el corazón dándole golpes.

"salga de ahí, Srta. Granger…Hermione", la llamo Snape. "No me obligue a sacarla yo mismo".

Asombrada por el hecho que el supiera que era ella, además de escucharlo decir su nombre, Hermione salio de atrás de las toallas con el rostro color escarlata y sosteniendo la bata de baño innecesariamente fuerte con las dos manos, como para mantenerla cerrada.

Snape la miro acercarse sin ninguna expresión den la cara. Al parecer no era el único escaso de vestimenta.

"Como…como supo que era yo?", pregunto Hermione, con la voz apenas mas fuerte que un susurro mientras miraba los desnudos pecho y abdomen de Severus. La boca de Snape se movió un poco.

"Simple deducción. Sabia que había alguien aquí porque la piscina esta llena y las tuberías húmedas. Además, todavía se elevaba el vapor. Sabía que había alguien escondiéndose tas las toallas porque es el único lugar en donde alguien podría ocultarse. Y supe que era usted porque vi la capa de invisibilidad de Potter y huele a jazmín. La tubería con esencias de jazmín no esta húmeda. A quien mas que usted podría prestarle Potter la capa de su padre que oliera a jazmín?

"No…no quise espiarlo…"dijo ella poniéndose casi morada.

"No quiso ser atrapada en el baño de los prefectos", corrigió el. "A ver…cuantos puntos puedo deducir aquí? dándole una buena ventaja, por supuesto, a Slytherin para ganar la copa…"

"Oiga…! Hermione comenzó a protestar.

Snape la miro con expresión severa.

"No esta en posición de discutir…Hermione", dijo de pronto el antes de continuar. "Ahora…fuera del toque de queda, en un área restringida, escondiéndose de la figura de autoridad, comiéndose con los ojos a la figura de autoridad…"

"Comiéndome con los ojos? Eso no es verdad!", mintió Hermione, poniéndose de todos colores.

"Ciertamente estabas comiéndome con los ojos", dijo Snape con calma. "Fue bastante difícil evitar que vieras el Full Monty entero".

"Que? Yo no quería ver nada…"

"Muévete a la parte mas baja", susurro Snape, repitiendo el pensamiento de ella en voz alta.

Hermione sintió que se iba a desmayar.

"Yo no dije tal cosa", dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"No, pero lo pensaste con toda claridad"

"Usted no puede saber eso"

"Claro que si. Use Legilimencia"

"No pudo haberlo hecho. Necesita hacer contacto visual paraíso"

"No hice contacto visual contigo, pero tu si conmigo a pesar de no haberte visto. Fue suficiente para hacer conexión…"

"Pero usted no dijo…"

"Magia sin varita y no verbal, Hermione", dijo con cierto desden. "Quien crees que soy? Un muchacho del séptimo año? Como supones que salve mi mida en La Casa de los Gritos sin varita y con las cuerdas vocales dañadas por la mordida de Nagini?"

Hermione no contesto. Se sentía estúpida. Los ojos de Snape se movían considerablemente sobre la bata de ella. Hermione la sujeto tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

"Esto va a costarle a Gryffindor una buena cantidad de puntos", dijo el serenamente.

"Oh, por favor no, profesor", suplico Hermione.

Snape la estudio.

"Tal vez un poco de quid pro quo este bien", dijo el lentamente.

"Quid pro quo?" repitió ella casi sin voz.

"Si", replico Snape con la boca torciéndose otra vez. "Me observaste bañarme. Creo que podrías devolver el favor"

"Que?"

"Sucede que disfruto observar un bella forma femenina", dijo el hechicero suavemente. "El cuerpo de una mujer es una cosa fascinante. Excitante, funcional. Un objeto de belleza en cada etapa de la vida con sus muchas formas. Grandes o pequeñas. Es una maravilla que me causa mucho placer observar. Creo que tu indulgencia borrara efectivamente este…error de juicio, Hermione".

"Quiere verme desnuda?", pregunto Hermione, sintiendo un batallón de dragones alzándose en el abdomen, con sus colas apuntando mas abajo del abdomen…

"Quiero mas que eso. Quiero observar como te bañas..Mirarte hacer las cosas que haces normalmente cuando te bañas. Es hermoso observar a una mujer haciendo eso. Preparar el cuerpo para dejarlo…prístino"

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

"Si lo hago…no nos quitara puntos?", pregunto Hermione para poner en claro las cosas.

"No. Podrá regresar a su torre con los puntos de su casa intactos", respondió el. "Tal vez mas puntos de los que tenia cuando llego si me siento complacido"

Hermione parpadeo. Acaso estaba intentando sobornarla para verle el cuerpo? Dios! Se veía tan caliente ahí parado, cubierto con nada mas que esa toalla, aguardando por su respuesta.

Hermione se sintió muy traviesa de repente. En realidad, no debería. Debería aceptar la perdida de los puntos. Por supuesto, podría reportar a Snape pero seria su palabra contra la suya. Y el tendría las de ganar. El era un maestro y la había atrapado en falta. Además, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara que había estado devorándolo con los ojos…

"Esta bien. Lo haré, Profesor", dijo con suavidad pasando a su lado.

Hermione se paro junto a la piscina, con los ojos fijos en el agua todavía humeante, conciente de la presencia de Snape a sus espaldas, observándola en silencio. Tomando aire con calma, desato el nudo de la cinta de la bata y la dejo caer al suelo revelando su cuerpo.

Los negros ojos de Snape embriagados por la visión de los suaves hombros, los delicados omoplatos, delgados como la musculatura de un ave, la leve curva de la columna y la delgada cintura. La sutil forma de la cadera, el redondo trasero y la suave abundancia de los muslos eran una obra de arte.

Hermione se quedo allí un momento con un delicioso sentimiento llenándola hasta hacerse insoportable.

Entonces, después de un rato, se metió en el agua.

N/A: Ahí va otro. Estos capítulos son más cortos, así que voy a tardar menos en postearlos. Si pasan mas de dos días sin que suba un capítulo nuevo, es que tuve problemas con la compu otra vez….me parece que voy a tener que vacunarla contra la gripe porcina, la gripe aviar, la varicela, la rubéola….

Bweheheee

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Digna de Adoración.

Snape observo a Hermione emerger a la superficie del agua, nadando con fuerza, con el cabello en largas hebras mojadas, oscurecido contra la cabeza y los hombros. El trasero y los muslos, brillando y moviéndose bajo la superficie del agua a medida que se acercaba a la parte más baja. La espuma se deslizaba sobre la piel. Alcanzo su destino y se paro frente a el, dándole la espalda. El agua corría sobre ella. Solo podía verse el inicio del trasero.

Aparto el agua de la cara, luego apretó un poco el cabello escurriendo el exceso de agua de los oscuros rizos.

"Date la vuelta", pensó Snape, con la imagen de la desnuda hechicera impresa en los ojos.

Hermione lo miro sobre el hombro. Los ambarinos ojos observándolo mientras el la miraba sin moverse. Su rostro no evidenciaba nada de lo que pensaba o sentía. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, sumergiéndose otra vez, ofreciéndole solo un vistazo de los vibrantes pechos mientras se deslizaba por el agua otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia el borde lejano de la piscina.

Snape continuo observándola mientras ella nadaba lujuriosamente, llegando al borde de la pileta. Se dio vuelta y se apoyo contra el borde. Los pechos flotaban justo debajo de la línea de agua. Severus pudo ver la exquisita curva de ellos cuando Hermione volvió a apartar el agua de su cara. El estomago se le agito cuando vio de que manera los ojos de Severus descansaban sobre su cuerpo.

Encontró la esponja que el había usado a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. Nado un poco y tomo la verde y rectangular esponja y regreso a la parte baja de la piscina con los ojos de Snape pegados a ella.

Hermione hizo pie y se puso de pie, esta vez de frente a el. El agua se derramaba sobre ella hacia la cintura mientras ella comenzaba a bañarse, deslizando la suave esponja sobre la cara, cuello y hombros. El agua todavía espumosa se deslizaba sobre su piel, entre los pechos y sobre el abdomen hacia el agua.

Snape se acerco y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la piscina metiendo los pies en el agua de la parte mas profunda con la toalla todavía asegurada alrededor de la cintura. Una audiencia cautiva solo para ver las abluciones de Hermione. El observaba mientras ella levantaba un brazo, pasando la esponja sobre y debajo de el, luego alrededor de los pechos. Desde su punto de visión, podía ver los endurecidos pezones goteando agua.

Ella hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Luego lentamente paso la esponja sobre los pechos, cerrando los ojos mientras la esponja y el agua se deslizaban sobre ellos. Estaban tan sensibles. Lavo su abdomen con lentos movimientos, casi caricias y empezó a moverse hacia la parte mas baja de la piscina, revelando más piel que había estado oculta por el agua. El vello púbico ahora quedo a la vista. Las gotas de agua lo adornaban como diamantes mientras ella limpiaba la parte superior de sus piernas.

Snape seguía callado. Solo la manzana de Adán demostraba algún movimiento al subir y bajar en reacción a la belleza frente a el. Hermione se inclino para lavar el resto de las piernas. Los pechos como perfectos péndulos cayendo sobre el agua balanceándose un poco. Hermione enjuago la esponja, la misma que el había deslizado sobre su propio cuerpo. Luego volvió a darle la espalda, corrió el cabello de su espalda y comenzó a deslizar la esponja sobre ella. Los ojos de Snape descansaban sobre la deliciosa curva del trasero. Como se movían con el agua, como orgullosos almohadones en la base de su columna, llenos, suaves, seductoras curvas. Ella enjabono ambas partes y la carne se movió un poco cuando las toco. Snape seguía mirando, diciendo nada mientras Hermione se volteaba con los ojos semi cerrados y abría un poco las piernas y acercaba las suave esponja a su entrepierna, usando los dedos para limpiar gentilmente su sexo.

Snape se quedo sentado un poco más antes de meterse en el agua con todo y toalla. Esta floto un poco al compás de los movimientos de el al deslizarse en el agua. Luego camino hacia ella. La tela de la toalla se hizo más y más pesada hasta que se hundió. El se quedo parado frente a ella, sumergido hasta la cintura. El liquido se deslizaba sobre la pálida piel de el mientras miraba a Hermione, quien solo tenia agua hasta los tobillos.

"Eres hermosa", dijo el suavemente. "Mirarte me hace sentir agradecido de ser hombre, Hermione Granger. Tu me haces sentir…vivo".

"Vivo?", repitió ella, conciente de su desnudez y de la sensación que corrió por su cuerpo al darse cuenta. No se sentía cohibida estando desnuda frente a el. Había algo en sus ojos y en su conducta que hacia que se sintiera…bien. Estuviera bien o no.

"Si, vivo. Tú eres la vida, Hermione. Eres una representante de la creación, de la perfección, de la identidad. Eres una mujer, y cada hombre del mundo proviene de una de tu clase. Y casi todos los hombres regresan a esa fuerza dadora de vida. Esperando por el momento de poder regresar al origen de la vida, a la conexión, a la completa seguridad que reside entre tus piernas"

"Muchos hombres creen que las mujeres son…débiles. Subordinadas, secundarias. Pero la mujer es un misterio. Cada hombre le debe la vida a una mujer. Pero de donde proviene la mujer. Nadie lo sabe. Una costilla? Dudosamente"

La voz de Snape tenía un efecto hipnótico sobre Hermione al hablarle realzando sus atributos.

"Una mujer es lo mas cercano a un Creador Divino en la tierra. Crea forma en donde no la había en un transcurso de nueve meses. Eres belleza más allá de la belleza. Eres la vida misma. La dadora de vida. Y si hay algo merecedor de adoración en el mundo, eres tú. Nunca, jamás permitas a ningún hombre decirte lo contrario".

"Oh, Profesor", dijo Hermione al hombre parado frente a ella con el agua hasta la cintura. Luego el agua le llego al pecho, a medida que se alejaba de ella. Hermione lo miro alejarse y sintió que una fea sensación de vacío reemplazaba el estremecimiento que su proximidad había creado. De pronto, el comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla mas lejana de la piscina.

Hermione dudo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el. Snape se dio vuelta y por primera vez, ella pudo ver su pálido órgano, parcialmente erecto, alzándose desde un nido de sedoso vello negro mientras el se dirigía hacia la parte mas profunda y calida. Luego, volvió a darse vuelta y ella pudo ver los duros muslos y la firme espalda flexionarse a medida que se acercaba al borde de la piscina y descansaba sobre el, mirándola con el rostro inexpresivo otra vez.

Hermione lo miro, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el con el agua subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que le llego al cuello.

Incapaz de detenerse, comenzó a nadar hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

N/A: Bueno…estoy haciendo buena letra porque tarde un montón en subir el último capitulo de la historia anterior. Espero que les este gustando la historia nueva.

Tuve que omitir un par de párrafos en los que se refería a las letras del abecedario, concerniente a la novena específicamente. Sucede que en ingles, la letra i mayúscula es "yo". Es, en efecto, la novena letra y hacia alusión, en los párrafos que omití, al hecho que son nueve los meses que estamos en el vientre materno y de cómo justamente la novena letra del abecedario hacia regencia a la identidad humana. Pero bueno, en español no tiene mucho sentido, así que decidí obviar esa parte para no tener que mandar fruta.

Espero poder subir los próximos capítulos en los próximos días.

Muchos saludos a todos!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una candida conversacion.

Snape observo a Hermione nadar lentamente hacia el. Apoyo la espalda contra el borde de la piscina, sosteniendose con una mano, moviendo un poco el agua a medida que ella se acercaba. Hermione se detuvo a unos dos metros de el.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre los dos. Un silencio que podia sostener y tragarse al mundo entero, un silencio que parecia demasiado grande para ser llenado con palabras. Pero Hermione queria, necesitaba decir algo. Sin saber exactamente que decir o como continuar, ella se decidio por una pregunta. Era una pregunta tonta, pero tal vez el podia responderla y darle un poco mas de tiempo.

"Usted adora a las mujeres, Profesor?", pregunto Hermione

"En algunos raros momentos, si. Pero...usualmente para ser sincero. Las mujeres son dignas de admiracion, pero la mayoria no lo sabe", dijo el con suavidad. " La mayoria se subestima o no entienden lo que significa o peor...lo rechazan cuando se le es ofrecida"

El rostro de Snape se contorsiono levemente.

"Pero...tu...eres adorada, no? El mundo magico entero esta a tus pies. Eres una del trio dorado, la brillante hechicera que ayudo a destruir a Voldemort. La gente te detiene en la calle para pedirte autografos. Tu presencia es requerida en eventos especiales y otras ocasiones. Tus fanaticos deben enviarte cartas, regalos y lechuzas...incluso propuestas matrimoniales. A donde quiera que vayas en el mundo magico, eres reconocida, reverenciada, casi tanto como Potter. Debes estar mas que familiarizada con la adoracion. Tanta gente debe desearte. Por tu heroismo, tu inteligencia. Se debe sentir tan bien ser tan...admirada y deseada"

Hermione se ruborizo un poco. Aunque Snape no habia dicho nada inapropiado, ella se sentia vacia y como si no lo mereciera. Sabia porque. Era debido a que a pesar de todo lo que Snape habia hecho durante todos esos años, su unica recompensa habia sido apenas librarse de Azkaban y quedarse con su posicion en Hogwarts. Eso y las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Como su trabajo habia sido entre las sombras, no habia nadie que atestiguara sus sacrificios. Su verdadero papel habia sido tan ambivalente que gran parte del publico todavia sospechaba de el. Agregando a eso, el hecho de que era tan oscuro y severo y tan poco adepto a la atencion. Era como si no existiera en lo que concernia a la fama. El era considerado mas infame que...famoso. El hombre que habia matado a Albus Dumbledore, atormentado a Harry Potter, servido a Voldemort y que se habia escapado de la justicia.

"No se siente tan bien", dijo ella con suavidad. "Esas personas no me conocen. Solo saben de mi, de lo que hice. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice y no hubiera estado al lado de Harry...hubiera sido solo otra hija de muggles que queria demostrar algo. A ellos les importa poco quien soy como persona mientras tenga...mientras tenga fama, como si eso fuera a importarme tanto...Algunas veces desearia...desearia..."

La voz de Hermione se desvanecio y miro hacia arriba, los ojos moviendose de un lado a otro intentando evitar las lagrimas que se amontonaban en ellos. Parpadeo rapidamente.

"Algunas veces deseas", dijo Snape suavemente, todavia moviendo el agua con la suave luz de la habitacion reflejandose en sus negros ojos. "Algunas veces deseas que pudieran verte a ti"

"Si", dijo ella en un tono apagado.

El agua de la piscina se movio gentilmente, llenando el silencio por un momento antes que Snape volviera a hablarle a la hechicera balanceandose frente a el.

"Seguramente hay alguien que te ve a ti, como eres, Hermione. Tu galan, Ronald Weasley", respondio el. "El es...el es tu hombre. Tu amor...desde antes de ser famosa..."

"Ron?" dijo Hermione, con la voz un poco quebrada. "Ron...Ron...y yo estamos viendo a otras personas. Todavia...todavia salimos, pero es una relacion abierta. El siente que todavia somos muy jovenes para tomar una decision seria sobre nuestro futuro juntos. Que deberiamos 'explorar nuestras opciones'".

"Imagino que esta 'relacion abierta' comenzo despues de conocer la fama", dijo Snape llanamente.

"Si"

"Y luego que ustedes...expresaron fisicamente su atraccion mutua".

Los ambarinos ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente. No le respondio. No habia necesidad de contestar a una pregunta de la que Snape ya conocia la respuesta.

"No. Estaba equivocado, Hermione", dijo Snape con calma. "Tu no sabes lo que significa ser adorada. No tienes un concepto propio de ti misma si no hay alguien que lo valide, sin alguien con quien medirte. No tienes idea que tu misma no tienes medida. Como siempre ha sido".

Hermine sintio que se le contraia la garganta cuando lo escucho. Lentamente, nado un poco mas cerca hasta que se puso al lado de el, dejando un poco de espacio entre los dos y quedandose un poco bajo el agua de modo que solo se vieran los hombros y la curva de sus pechos. Pero Snape todavia podia ver las lineas de su cuerpo, redondeces suaves y hermosas. Su cabello estaba mojado, oscuro y desordenado cuando se volvio para mirarlo. Se sostuvo del costado de la piscina, casi imitando los movimientos de el.

"Que..."

"Loca!", siseo Snape de repente. "Cerebro andante! Pesadilla! Fanfarrona! Mascota del profesor! Sangre sucia!"

Hermione se aparto un poco cuando el Maestro de Pociones comenzo a decir aquellas odiadas y bien conocidas palabras. Todavia lastimaban. Todavia hacian que su estomago doliera y se sintiera pesado.

"Esas palabras. Miden y lastiman. Todavia lo hacen, no es asi? Aunque ya no las escuchas, todavia duelen. Porque todavia tienen un lugar en ti, aquí" , dijo Snape con suavidad.

Snape puso su mano sobre su palido pecho.

"Ya no hay peligros en los que ocultarse, nada con lo que protegerte ni nada con lo que validarte dia tras dia. Ah...la fama...Tu fama puede actuar como una almohada, pero creo que ya has visto lo falsa y lo tonta que resulta, cierto? Nadie te ve. Y lo que es mas triste, Hermione Granger, es que no te ves ni a ti misma"

El labio inferior de Hermione temblo.

"Es una pena que no tengas mis ojos", dijo el suavemente.

Repentinamente, el hechicero se aferro de la orilla de la piscina con la otra mano y salio del agua. El liquido se le escurria por el cuerpo y los miembros, hacia el vello pubico y mas abajo por la longitud de su miembro antes de caer al suelo de marmol en el que se encontraba parado.

Snape miro hacia Hermione por un momento mientras ella observaba su desnudez. Luego el se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la pila de toallas del rincon, tomando una de las de arriba, secando su cabello, cuello, hombros y el resto de su cuerpo.

Era obvio que se marchaba.

Otra vez, Hermione se sintio invadida por un sentido vacio al verlo partir. Aquello habia sido tan intimo...tan esclarecedor. El profesor era tan...tan...

"Aguarde!" , le grito Hermione, saliendo ella tambien de la piscina. Se paro alli con el agua corriendole por las curvas de su cuerpo. Los negros ojos de Snape descansaban sobre ella. Ella vio el ligero movimiento en su entrepierna antes que el se diera vuelta y continuara secandose.

"Deberia irme Hermione. Gracias por hacerme el favor. Diez puntos para Gryffindor", dijo el tensamente mientras secaba un brazo y luego el otro.

Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre las cicatrices de la espalda. Habia tantas. Pero a Hermione no le parecian repulsivas. Para nada.

"Por favor, Profesor, aguarde!", dijo de nuevo ella. "Quiero...quiero seguir hablando con usted...nunca tengo la oportunidad de hablar con nadie...no de cosas importantes despues de todo"

Snape medio la miro sobre el hombro y coloco la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"El tiempo de hablar se termino, Hermione. Ya he dicho demasiado con respecto a ti", dijo el dandole la espalda y dirigiendose hacia su bata.

Hermione lo miro pasar a su lado y sintio la desesperacion acumularse en su estomago. No...el no podia irse...

"Pero quiero saber...", dijo ella con la voz pesada mientras Snape vaciaba la piscina antes de levantar y sacudir su bata.

"Que quieres saber?", pregunto el, listo para deslizar un brazo en la manga.

"Quiero saber lo que es ser...adorada", dijo Hermione con la voz apretada.

Snape se detuvo y miro a Hermione.

"Por ti", agrego ella con suavidad.

N/A: Uyuyuyuyy Hermione se solto y a ver que hace Snape al respecto...eh? Se pone buena la cosa....espero que esten disfrutando la historia. Si la noche sigue tranquila, a lo mejor posteo otro capitulo...pero ahora me voy a fumar un cigarrillo antes que me de mas sueño y empiece a hacer mas frio. Brrrrrrrrr!

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Expectativas.

"Hermione, lo que estas sugiriendo transpone los limites de la relacion estudiante/profesor", replico Snape. "Se supone que yo debo enseñarte....protegerte...no..."

La voz de Snape se puso tensa.

"No...'adorarte'...", concluyo por la falta de una mejor palabra.

"Quiero saber lo que se siente, lo que usted implica por 'adoracion', profesor. Seria, de alguna manera, enseñarme", dijo Hermione con suavidad.

"Ya hemos ido demasiado lejos", dijo Snape. "No creo que se lo mejor, Hermione"

Metio un brazo en la manga de la bata, luego el otro. Hermione lo miro atar el cinto con el abdomen tenso de desilusion. Ella camino hacia el y Severus cerro momentaneamente los ojos.

"Pense que habia dicho que era hermosa...pense que habia dicho que era especial..."

Snape abrio los oscuros ojos descansandolos en su cabello todavia mojado y luego en sus ojos. Los ojos color ambar estaban endurecidos, casi enfadados. Estaba parada ahí, todavia desnuda, todavia mojada, brillando por el agua sobre su cuerpo. Una gota se deslizo por su frente y el tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de atraparla con la punta de su lengua.

"Lo eres. De verdad pienso que eres especial. Siempre fuiste especial"

"No me siento especial. Me siento...como un fraude", farfullo ella. "Y...y...me aterra pensar que todos van a darse cuenta que no soy la fantastica persona que ellos creen. No tengo nada mas que los libros y...y...y una suerte de tonta. Incluso Ron me encuentra aburrida...y el me conoce. Por que si no iba a querer salir con otras mujeres? Y yo estoy aquí, desnuda frente a usted y aun asi no me desea..."

Snape movio la cabeza lentamente.

"No es que no te desee, Hermione. Pero tener sexo contigo puede traer complicaciones. Eres mi estudiante. El sexo con estudiantes esta..."

"No seria ya su estudiante si no fuera por la batalla final. En este momento ya estaria fuera de Hogwarts. Cumplire veinte este año. No soy una niña...y...y..."

La voz le empezaba a fallar.

"Por una vez en mi vida, me gustaria sentirme realmente especial. Me gustaria sentirme como dijiste que soy...que vale la pena adorarme por ser quien soy...no la cerebrito...no la heroína...solo yo. Nunca le habia dicho esto a nadie..."

Snape solo la miro. La expresion vacia regreso a su rostro. De repente, Hermione se sintio muy avergonzada y se marchito visiblemente frente a el. Le estaba suplicando que se acueste con ella porque se sentia tan poca cosa y con la autoestima casi inexistente que necesitaba una validacion. Y posiblemente por Ron, tambien. Estaba claro que ya no le resultaba atractiva. Ella solo queria que alguien la deseara. Que tan patetico era eso?

Hermione se quedo mirando el piso, sintiendose menos que nada.

"Perdon...lo lamento..."murmuro ella. "Se que no debi obligarlo a hacer...esto..."

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia las toallas con el cuerpo entero ruborizado de vergüenza. Dandole la espalda a Snape, tomo una de las toallas y comenzo a secar su cabello. Snape la observo secarse y arrojar el cabello hacia un lado y atraparlo en medio de la tela, masajeando hacia abajo para quitar el agua. Las hebras de cabello se fueron transformando en ondas. Snape observo la flexion de los huesos del hombro, la curva de su columna. La manera que su cuerpo se movia delicadamente, todavia hermosa en la tenue luz.

El podia sentir su tristeza y su vergüenza. Ella no tenia nada de que avergonzarse. Todo el mundo quiere ser apreciado.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban humedos, pero aun asi seguia secandose el cabello. Esperaba escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un momento a otro. Cuando Snape se fuera.

"Mi manera de adorar a una mujer es muy diferente de lo que pudiste haber experimentado con Weasley", dijo una voz repentinamente cercana a su oido.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontro parada muy cerca de Snape. La bata que habia tenido puesta ahora yacia en el suelo a un lado de la piscina. Los pechos de ella estaban a unos pocos centimetros del desnudo pecho de el, quien la miraba atentamente.

"Profesor..."

"Shhh. Necesito que escuches, asi me entiendes y sabes que esperar de mi", dijo Snape con calma, tomando una de las manos de Hermione entre las de el, luego comenzo a acariciar los nudillos antes de llevarse una mano hasta los labios y apoyarlos sobre la delicada la de ella.

Beso el nudillo del dedo indice tiernamente, cubriendolo con su calida boca y succionando con suavidad, antes de moverse sobre el dedo y hacia el nudillo siguiente. Asi lo hizo con todos los dedos de la mano. Luego beso cada dedo y siguio hacia la palma. Presiono los labios sobre la base del pulgar con la humeda y calida boca.

Hermione se quedo mirandolo, con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos casi cerrados mientras el besaba la palma de su mano repetidas veces. Lenta, sensualmente. Los dedos de Severus acariciaban el dorso de la mano mientras lo hacia y hasta que termino sus caricias con un dulce beso en la muñeca.

"Oh..."Hermione suspiro, la boca se curvo en una sonrisa y los ojos se llenaron de placer. Dios! Eso era lo mas sexy y caliente que habia sentido en su vida.

Incluso si Snape no pudiera ver el obvio deseo en los ojos de Hermione, sus acciones habian hecho que se le acelerara el pulso bajo los labios que se presionaban contra las venas de la delicada muñeca.

"Me gusta ir lento", dijo el suavemente. "No me gusta apresurarme. Yo saboreo. Por esta razon, solo he tenido algunos, pocos, encuentros satisfactorios..."

Hermione cerro la boca de repente, dandose cuenta que probablemente ella enia muy poca experiencia sexual. Tampoco tenia practica, Tal vez no era capaz de satisfacerlo.

"Pero la razon por la cual ellas no me satifacieron, fue porque las escasa compañeras que tuve se apresuraban demasiado...eran demasiado impacientes...y demasiado agresivas...Yo obtengo mi placer a traves de brindarlo, no de dominar...Tengo muy poco deseo de poner mi miembro en otro lugar mas que el que el habitual. Mi boca y mis manos hacen toda la exporacion", dijo el despacio. "Amo la esencia y el sabor de una mujer. Adoro las vias de escape de su cuerpo, especialmente las partes que usualmente se ignoran, como ser la curva del brazo, la sensible piel de la axila, la parte trasera de las rodillas, las curvas de la columna, los tobillos, los arcos de los pies...tantos lugares especiales..habitualmente ignorados..."

"No te gusta el sexo oral?", pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

"Me lo han practicado, pero depende. No es realmente necesario conmigo. Como dije, obtengo mi placer dando placer. Debes tener paciencia conmigo...no soy la clase de hombre que lo hace fuerte y rapido. Yo lo hago despacio...lento..."

Hermione estaba nuevamente hipnotizada. La forma en la que describia su tecnica era...era tan diferente de la forma en la que ella creia que la mayoria de los hombres lo hacia...

"Es el unico momento en el que puedo escapar de la rudeza", continuo el suavemente. "Es el unico momento en el que puedo sentir algo parecido a una conexión tierna en mi vida. Muchas mujeres no entienden esta necesidad. Sienten que un hombre tiene que penetrarlas hasta la inconciencia para probar que es un hombre. Yo prefiero escuchar a una mujer suspirar de placer que arrancarle gritos. Prefiero saber que su orgasmo es el producto de un arte bien hecho, en lugar de sacarselo a los golpes. Eso me llena de satisfaccion. Desafortunadamente...la mayoria de las mujeres creen que no...soy bueno"

"A mi me suena muy bien, Profesor", dijo Hermione suspirando. El cuerpo entero vibraba y solo deseaba de todo corazon que el solo le...mostrara..."

"Llamame Severus"

N/A: Toy inspirada hoy....ahí va el quinto capitulo...que lo disfruten!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Adoracion, parte 1.

"Severus", dijo Hermione suavemente, sintiendose un poco rara al usar el nombre de pila. Era un gran salto rompiendo las barreras del decoro. Llamar "profesor" a Snape era como una manera de mantenerlo, mentalmente, a distancia y de reconocer su autoridad sobre ella. Lo colocaba fuera de su espacio personal.

Pero usar su nombre le daba una identidad como un ser humano, como un individuo mas alla de su posicion. Llamarlo Severus lo hacia repentinamente accesible...como un igual, como alguien que uno conoce en igualdad de condiciones. Lo convertia en un hombre ordinario, aunque Hermione sabia que Severus Snape estaba muy lejos de ser ordinario.

Aun asi, se sentia tan intimo llamarlo por su nombre y sentir las suaves silabas deslizarse en su boca, lengua, dientes y labios. No habia nada duro o gutural en la pronunciacion, de hecho su nombre era sensual. Primero la suave 'S' siseando a traves de los dientes, luego, la casi imperceptible 'V' mordiendo los labios, despues la suave y languida 'R' como un ronroneo, finalizando con la intima pronunciacion de la suave 'US', llena de promesa.

Severus.

Hermione nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo sexy que sonaba su nombre cuando era pronunciado aun cuando describia una naturaleza severa, su propia naturaleza severa. Pero no estaba siendo severo ahora. Conocer este lado amable del hechicero lo hacia todavia mas...complejo...Alguien completamente diferente de lo que se asumia de el por la vida que llevaba. La gente tenia tantas ideas equivocadas sobre el...ella incluida.

Dios, deseaba esto.

"Date la vuelta", dijo Snape con suavidad, girandola gentilmente para que su espalda quedara contra su pecho. Hermione se volteo, tensa y expectante, sin saber que esperar. Snape se acerco mas a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hermione, pero sin tocarla. Hermione podia sentir la calidez de el tambien y el cuerpo le temblo involuntariamente.

Snape poso las manos con reverencia sobre los hombros, sintiendo la suave, humeda piel bajo las palmas. Lentamente, deslizo las manos sobre los brazos, acariando, percibiendo la delicada musculatura, moviendo los dedos suavemente. Hermione suspiro cuando el completo su recorrido en el dorso de sus manos. Luego entrelazo los dedos con los de ella lentamente. Se sentia sexual el modo en que lo hacia. Sus dedos deslizandose entre los de ella con una tenue pero deliciosa friccion.

Gentilmente alzo sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza y de nuevo acaricio sus brazos, lenta, tiernamente, como si tocara el mas precioso tesoro de la tierra. Sus manos seguian las lineas y ondulaciones de su piel , recorriendo los codos, la suave piel de las axilas, sobre las crestas de las costillas, la hendidura en su cintura, la curva de su cadera y la suavidad de los muslos. Hermione se sintio derretir por la delicada exploracion, que dejaba una sensacion de hormigueo y calor impresa sobre la piel. Hermione suspiro de nuevo cuando el movio su cabello a un lado y luego envolvio el abdomen de ella con ambos brazos apretandola levemente contra su cuerpo, con el pecho apoyado contra su espalda mientras el besaba su cuello y la sostenia.

Hermione podia sentir la creciente ereccion de Severus contra su trasero, pero el nos estaba presionandola contra ella. Solo la sostenia, inclinandose alrededor de ella, con el menton apoyado sobre su hombro, su mejilla apoyada contra la de ella. El contacto era tan intimo. Ella estaba plenamente consciente del calor que el emitia, del contacto de su piel contra la propia, de la dureza de su cuerpo contra la suavidad de la de ella. Se sentia...perfecto.

Con los ojos cerrados, Severus inhalo profundamente y dejo escapar un sonido cargado de satisfaccion, con los brazos todavia alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione. Contacto. Cuanto habia extrañado el este tipo de abrazo, el sentir a una mujer, suave, femenina, accesible. Beso el cuello otra vez, prolongandolo un poco, sintiendo el pulso de la arteria bajo sus labios, saboreando la fuente de vida entre sus brazos. Como podia ser que esta mujer no supiera lo hermosa que era? Como podia pensar que el no queria tomar parte de su belleza? Como podia creer Hermione que el no estaba dispuesto a perderse en la maravilla que representaba Hermione Granger?

Ella sintio los brazos de el aflojarse un poco.

"Date vuelta", dijo el otra vez.

La mantuvo cerca asi podia sentir la deliciosa friccion de su piel contra la de ella, la suavidad de sus pechos deslizarse sobre su propio pecho, la cadera rozarse contra su miembro, atrapando su ereccion por un languido momento hasta que estuvieran frente a frente. Hermione lo miro con los ojos empañados. Los brazos de Severus todavia se encontraban alredeor de ella, descansando sobre su cintura.

"Severus", dijo Hermione con voz ronca, como si su nombre fuera una invocacion, una magia que estuviera llamando. Su llamado fue escuchado y su deseo cumplido cuando el descendio su boca hasta la de ella y la beso tiernamente, succionando sus labios, lamiendolos, retirandose y regresando una y otra vez, perdidos en la calidez, la suavidad y el deseo. La boca de Hermione era las mas dulce que la mas dulce confeccion y mas intoxicante que la mas fuerte de las bebidas.

Mientras Severus la besaba repetidamente, Hermione se sintio tambien intoxicada. El mundo alrededor de ellos perdio realismo. Lo unico real era la suavidad de los labios de el sobre los suyos, gentiles, poderosos, haciendola sentir como si su cuerpo no existiera mientras el seguia besandola una y otra y otra vez. La cabeza de Severus se movia de un lado a otro mientras se daba gusto. Hermione presiono su cuerpo contra el de el. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso ahora. Paciencia? Y eso que era? Su cuerpo ahora pensaba por si solo. Pero si Severus sentia su creciente urgencia, no iba a actuar de inmediato. Las manos de el comenzaron a moverse se nuevo sobre su espalda, bajando por la columna, omoplatos, costados y la generosa curva de su trasero.

El no manoseaba. El mimaba y acariciaba. Hermione podia sentir cada diminuta callosidad, cada cicatriz en sus manos. Unas manos masculinas, reverentes, cuidadosas y gentiles.

Severus ya la estaba volviendo loca. Hermione abrio la boca, esperando que el metiera su lengua en la de ella para poder saborearlo, para poder probar su fuego. Pero el continuo succionando sus labios, contentandose con eso solo por ahora. El de verdad se tomaba su tiempo. Delicioso...pero muy lento.

"Severus", gimio Hermione, con la necesidad bien clara en su voz. Severus respondio, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, entrelazandola con la suya, jugando, deslizandola, acariciando sensualmente, casi vagamente en el calor de su boca. Hermione sintio un agudo llamado entre las piernas y gimio en su boca, con el cuerpo tembloroso. Severus se aparto un poco mirandola con los ojos brillando con placer por la interaccion.

"Paciencia", suspiro el. "La adoracion lleva tiempo, Hermione".

N/A: Y ahí va otro! No se si voy a ser capaz de traducir otro esta noche. Tengo bastante trabajo y estoy bastante cansada. Y no puedo darme el lujo de trabajar medio dormida porque puede resultar en desastre....en fin...a ver...quien se atreve a decir que no le gustaria tener un novio/amante/compañero o lo que sea como Severus? Ya no quedan hombres asi...SOB

Cuidense mucho!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Adoracion, parte 2

Vestida con una bata y zapatillas de tartan, y llevando una toalla de tartan bajo el brazo, la Directora Minerva McGonagall se dirigia hacia el baño de los prefectos, lista para nadar y darse un baño reparador. Siempre esperaba a que se hiciera tarde para darse el gusto cuando tenia ganas de nadar. Un largo balo de inmersion con burbujas y espuma oliendo a lavanda sonaba perfecto.

Llego a la puerta del baño y cuando estaba apunto de decir la palabra clave, noto el cartel que colgaba de la perilla de la puerta.

"Fuera de servicio"

"Oh, maldicion de maldiciones", siseo, molesta porque nadie le informo que el baño no funcionaba. "Argus deberia mantenerme al tanto de estas cosas".

Muy enojada, regreso por el corredor por el que habia venido, pensando en darle a Filch un largo sermon por no informarle los acontecimientos del castillo. Aparentemente Snape habia hecho algo mas que quitarse la bata cuando tomo la decision de quedarse con Hermione. Habia mucho que decir sobre tomar precauciones.

Severus beso a Hermione por unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Los besos se volvian mucho mas apasionados a medida que Hermione tironeaba del cuerpo de el persistentemente, recorriendo las cicatrices con las manos, tirando de los hombros, apretando el cuerpo y frotandose contra el desenfrenadamente mientras el continuaba el sensual asalto de su boca torturandola sin dejarla tomar el control. Todavia la acariciaba cuidadosamente, encendiendo el ardor, con las manos deslizandose sobre el trasero y los muslos. Era como avivar un incendio. Cada caricia añadia calor a la ya incandescente entrepierna de Hermione. Estaba tan excitada!

Hermione rompio contacto con su boca y jadeo, "Nunca habia tenido tanto juego previo en mi vida"

"Sucede que me encanta el juego previo", dijo el suavemente regresando a su boca.

Hermione se sentia al borde de violarlo, y pudo haber tratado si hubiera pensado que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo con la espalda en el suelo. De pronto, Severus lentamente comenzo a delizar una mano entre ambos cuerpos, la palma de la misma acariciaba el abdomen. Oh, Dios! Iba a tocarla justo ahí? Por favor! Que la tocara ahí...!

Pero la mano de Snape se detuvo justo debajo del ombligo y antes de alcanzar el vello pubico, descansando sobre la piel, fuerte e inmovil.

"Oh Dios", siseo Hermione, presionando contra la mano insistentemente. Entonces sintio un calor irradiar de la mano que la tocaba y se posicionaba en la parte baja del abdomen y dejaba un hormigueo que duro un instante antes que la sensacion se apagara.

"Un hechizo anticonceptivo", le informo Severus, llevandola hacia la pila de toallas para luego tomarlas. Con una mano, y sin ceremonia las arrojo al suelo, esparciendolas. Habia muchas y cubrian aproximadamente el tamaño de una cama queen size. Colchon instantaneo a la Snape.

Hermione estaba mas que lista para arrojarse a la provisoria cama y arrastralo con ella, quie nse sostuvo de ella por un momento. Luego la levanto facilmente en sus brazos. Ella dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa y el la beso de nuevo.

"Permiteme", dijo con suavidad, a continuacion, puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo el cuerpo de Hermione gentilmente hasta el colchon acomodandola. Ella lo miro mientras el esparcia el cabello de ella, todavia humedo, como un halo alrededor de su cabeza con los ojos llenos de aprecio. Continuo de rodillas mirandola, sumergido en la imagen que tenia frente a los ojos.

"Me siento como un hombre hambriento al que lo ponen frente a un banquete con las mas deliciosas comidas de la tierra", dijo el, lamiendose los labios levemente. "Eres absolutamente deliciosa"

Levanto la mano de Hermione y succiono un poco el dorso dejando escapar un largo suspiro de placer.

"Ahora te puedo saborear", dijo el suavemente. "Y percibir tu aroma"

"Que?"

"Puedo saborearte. Queria tu sabor, pero te habias bañado y te quitaste esa intoxicante fragancia tuya y el sabor. Lleva tiempo hacer que tu dulzura natural regrese. Asi que por eso los besos", le dijo, "queria que... transpiraras"

"Me hiciste sudar a proposito?"

"Si, se puede decir que si. Para poder hacer esto...", dijo el lamiendo levemente la muñeca.

"Y esto..."

Estiro un poco el brazo beso la piel en donde el brazo se doblaba.

"Y esto..."

Se inclino y presiono los labios contra la axila, que le causo a Hermione un estremecimiento.

"Y esto..."

Beso el area en donde el cuello y el hombro se encontraban, succionando con suavidad mientras se estiraba a un lado de ella, rodandola hacia un lado y alzando un brazo sobre la cabeza de ella.

Y asi la lenta tortura y objeto de adoracion llamado Hermione Granger, mientras Snape besaba con lentitud un trayecto delineado sobre un costado del cuerpo de Hermione, mordisqueando, lamiendo, succionando y murmurando su satisfaccion mientras su boca seguia las formas y contornos, moviendose sobre las costillas, la cintura y cadera, los muslos y gemelos. Luego, le hizo el amor a su pie, adorando el delicado arco, los hermosamente formados tobillos. Ella se arqueo y sacudio los dedos maldiciendo un poco. El parecia ignorante de los constantes tirones que sufria su cabello mientras la ponia del otro lado para regresar a la parte superior de su cuerpo de la misma forma en la que habia bajado.

Los pezones de Hermione estaban tan duros de deseo que dolian y ella queria sentir los labios y manos de el sobre ellos otra vez. Pero el solo frotaba el abdomen y los muslos mientras se familiarizaba con esas partes del cuerpo de una mujer que la mayoria de los hombres ignoran. El no buscaba las zonas erogenas comunes. Estaba buscando las que a el le gustaban.

Para ese momento, Hermione sentia el cuerpo como una unmensa zona erogena. Cada lugar que el tocaba o rozaba o presionaba, ardia por mas contacto, mas cercania, mas...mas Severus.

"Oh...Severus...Te deseo..."

"Ten un poco mas de paciencia conmigo, Hermione", suspiro el mientras succionaba sus dedos. "Solo un poco mas, por favor..."

"Arrrgghh!" fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir y cerro los ojos. Luego sintio que el la movia, la ponia de boca al colchon. Luego sintio el muy bienvenido contacto de el sobre ella. Se sentia delicioso y ella empujo el trasero contra su duro miembro. El siseo y reacciono un poco. Luego el se aparto un poco, deslizando el cuerpo para poner distancia entre su duro organo y el hermoso trasero de Hermione. Ella casi grita, pero sintio los labios de el posarse sobre sus hombros y comenzar a descender, besando, lamiendo, deslizando la lengua sobre la columna, besando las depresiones en su cintura, con las manos todavia acariciando, moviendose, manteniendo contacto. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre la suave piel de su trasero y ,por un momento, Hermione se arqueo al sentir la humeda lengua deslizandose en medio. De nuevo, el beso sus piernas, tomandose su tiempo para besar y lamer la sensible piel de la parte trasera de las rodillas hasta que las piernas temblaron. Se puso de rodillas y deslizo las moanos sobre los hombros, espalda, trasero y muslos con un oscuro fuego iluminandole los ojos.

"Tan hermosa", suspiro, luego, levanto una de las piernas y la volteo nuevamente mirandola. Hermione tenia los ojos humedos y el cuerpo se arqueaba y ondulaba. Snape se acomodo sobre ella, manteniendose sobre las manos, conectando su boca con la de ella nuevamente, besandola dulcemente mientras descendia el cuerpo sobre el de ella, con su pulsante y caliente ereccion descansando directamente sobre su sexo. Los brazos de Hermione se envolvieron alrededor del delgado cuerpo mientras ella tambien lo besaba mas apasionadamente, preparada para mas...para mucho mas. Mucho, mucho mas.

Pero Snape todavia tenia que adorar la parte frontal del cuerpo de Hermione y ella se aferro con fuerza a las toallas debajo de sus manos cuando la calida boca de el encontro los pechos. Su boca calida succionaba cada torturado pezon, luego jugaba con su lengua alrededor de ellos, bajo ellos, por todas partes que pudiera alcanzar. Hermione comenzo a abrir de a poco las piernas a medida que el descendia. Su boca ya estaba en su abdomen, lamiendo su ombligo como si fuese una fuente de miel.

Hermione podia sentir el calido aliento sobre su vello pubico. Nunca nadie le habia practicado sexo oral. Ron era demasiado mojigato para hacerlo aunque, egoista como era, siempre queria que se lo practicara a el. Hermione no estaba segura de querer que Ron lamiera sus partes intimas. Pero Severus tenia las fosas nasales abiertas de par en par y su vulva practicamente le cantaba. Estaba tan sensible, pulsando, suplicando ser tocada, acariciada. Ella se movio ansiosamente y dejo escapar un aullido cuando el presiono la lengua firmemente sobre la tierna piel, humeda y caliente, con lentos movimientos.

"Oh, Dios!", gimio ella, sujetando la cabeza de Severus sin darse cuenta que la presionaba contra ella deseperadamente. El ya no la torturo mas. Movia le lengua por todas partes, inhalando su esencia, saborandola y succionando el clitoris determinadamente. Estaba en la cuspide de su placer, en la entrada de todas las bendiciones y no iba aperder ni una sola gota.

Hermione gemia a todo volumen. Se sentia tan bien! Por un momento, el se movio hacia el interior de las piernas para lamer la humedad que encontro alli como ambrosia de los dioses. La voz de Hermione era como las voces ancestrales y llegaba a sus oidos como la mas hermosa sinfonia jamas escrita. Si. Hermione Granger era mucho mas que digna de adoracion. Y el sintio como si el corazon se le saliera del cuerpo cuando la sintio llegar a su orgasmo con un suve gemido, ofreciendole su esencia como un regalo. Un aroma embriagador e intensamente femenino. Severus la lamio como un hombre que ha pasado toda su vida sediento y encuentra una fuente.

Finalmente, las ondulaciones cesaron. Hermione tenia el cabello pegado a la frente . Snape comenzo a subir por su cuerpo besando y lamiendo a medida que ascendia. Cuando llego hasta su rostro la beso, compartiendo el regalo, y ella pudo percibir su propia esencia en los labios de Severus. Ella lo miro con los ojos enormes y maravillados.

"Ahora", dijo el suavemente, moviendose un poco y buscando entre los cuerpos. Tomo su miembro, moviendo un poco la sensitiva piel de su miembro revelando la brillante e inflamada cabeza, posicionandola con suavidad a la entrada de la dulce depresion entre las piernas de Hermione.

"Ahora, Hermione Granger, seras mia"

N/A: Ahora si me voy a descansar, che...que lo disfruten!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Coronacion.

El negro cabello de Severus enmarcaba su palido rostro mientras miraba a Hermione. Sus habitualmente duras facciones se habian suavizado y se veian menos severas al prepararse para penetrarla. Aguardo un poco, saboreando el momento, con los ojos clavados en los de la joven mujer bajo el, dispuesta a recibirlo, dispuesta a ser una con el por un breve momento.

Lentamente, el se deslizo dentro de ella, sintiendo la suave piel abrirse y acomodarse apretadamente, envolviendose alrededor del duro organo como una calida manga de terciopelo. Severus emitio un gruñido, mordiendose el labio inferior con placer mientras descansaba entre las piernas de Hermione, sintiendo el pulso de vida alrededor de el.

"Oh! Severus!", suspiro Hermione sintiendo el miembro de el hundirse en ella. Nada de lo que habia experimentado con Ron se habia sentido tan bien o tan perfecto, como la sensacion de estar conectada con el cuerpo de Severus. El llenaba el doloroso vacio, alimentaba la necesidad que sentia por mayor cercania mientras pulsaba dentro de ella sin siquiera moverse. Era casi como si el hubiera sido hecho para ella. El largo y el grosor perfectos.

Cuidadosamente, Severus descendio usando las manos para aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Se retiro lentamente y luego volvio a penetrar a Hermione. La suave y delicada friccion de su organo al entrar en su cuerpo era absolutamente deliciosa.

"Ooooohhh....." Hermione gimio otra vez por la sensacion. El se movia con lentitud y a ella le parecia que podia sentir cada centimetro y cada contorno de su duro miembro dentro de ella. La gentil manera en la cual el la poseia era mucho mas intima y abrumadora que los movimientos rapidos y bruscos a los que se habia habituado. El no la cogia. Severus se sumergia en ella, usando sensualmente su cuerpo, moviendo la pelvis con lentitud, cambiando el angulo de su penetracion para que Hermione pudiera sentir lo mas posible, llenandola profundamente y esperando, esperando antes de volver a retirarse.

El la beso, agregando la delicada invasion a su cuerpo. Su lengua y su miembro inmersos en el calor del cuerpo de ella, inmersos en la dicha que representaba Hermione Granger. Las manos de ella se deslizaban sobre la espalda de el y sobre los duros contornos de los flexibles flancos , totalmente perdida en su paciente manera de hacer el amor. El frotaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ardiente piel contra ardiente piel. Contacto, la parte mas importante de su union. Contacto, la cosa que Severus mas ansiaba en el mundo en ese preciso momento.

La suya no era solo una frenetica copulacion. No hubo momento en el que Hermione no sintiera a Severus con ella. Hermione sentia que no solo estaban conectados, sino que el la sentia mientras fluian juntos, subiendo y bajando, como una marea viva. Los sonidos de ambas voces juntas se hacian eco en el marmol de las paredes. Con los cuerpo humedos de transpiracion e iluminados por la suave luz que los envolvia. Ella se sentia como una extension de el, y el se sentia como una extension de ella, ya no dos individuos, solo un apasionado cuerpo montado sobre la ola de su union hasta el pinaculo del extasis.

Snape se puso de rodillas y gentilmente atrajo los muslos de Hermione alrededor de su cintura, observando el cuerpo que se arqueaba mientras el continuaba haciendole el amor, mirando a donde se unian sus cuerpos de vez en cuando, para observar como su miembro aparecia y desaparecia dentro del cuerpo de Hermione. Su largo organo estaba cubierto con la blanca y cremosa lubricacion de ella, juntandose en la base de su pene y cubriendo como perlas el suave y negro vello pubico.

Hermione era exquisita. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de brillo, el cabello como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, su voz dulce y apasionada al gemir y jadear con placer. El aroma de ella llenaba su nariz embotando su sentido.

Severus movio su pelvis, moviendo la de ella tambien y sintiendo el comienzo de los espasmos acompañados de un estremecedor gruñido que escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y el manantial se abria de nuevo, empapandolo en calor cuando Hermione llego a su climax, envolviendolo.

"Si", dijo el suavemente con los ojos medio cerrados intentando aguantar las ganas de venirse el tambien. Pero todavia no. Son delicadeza, alzo una de las piernas que se encontraba alrededor de su cuerpo y coloco a Hermione de costado, luego se acomodo detrás de ella, sin perder contacto, siempre quedandose con ella. Severus envolvio el abdomen de Hermione con sus brazos y volvio a moverse, piel con piel, abrazandola con ternura, murmurando su placer en su oido y besando su cuello y hombro.

Hermione ya no era parte de este mundo. La unica realidad y el unico mundo era el mundo del Maestro de Pociones, moviendose dentro y fuera de ella, alzandola, sosteniendola, llevandola hacia otro plano, el mas dulce que hubiera conocido, tanto que ella apenas podia soportarlo. Sentia como si el cuerpo ya no le pertenecia y se movia alrededor del eje de su miembro. Ella se sintio llegando a un segundo orgasmo acompañado por la casi insoportable dulce e intensa sensacion profundo, dentro de ella. Sentia como si fuera a implotar, arrastrada por un pequeño y apretado nudo de insano placer. Escucho a Severus gemir, atrapado por la fuerza del orgasmo que se avecinaba. El cuerpo de Hermione asfixio al de Severus con una gran y estimulante presion.

Una vez que ella alcanzo su orgasmo, el tambien lo hizo, gimiendo con cada caliente descarga y siseando por el calor que fluia y mojaba sus testiculos cuando Hermione llego a los ultimos momentos de extasis. El la apreto fuerte contra el, permaneciendo pecho contra espalda, temblando al igual que ella, con la satisfaccion pulsando a traves de su cuerpo mientras yacian sobre las humedas toallas, jadeando suavemente.

Severus beso gentilmente el hombro de ella con cansancio. El hecho de ser un amante tranquilo no significaba que no se extenuara. Tenia el cuerpo cubierto de transpiracion. Todavia la sostenia sin querer dejarla ir.

Al cabo de unos cinco mimutos, Hermione dijo suavemente, "Severus?"

"Mmm?", respondio el, con los labios presionando el cuello por donde pasaba el pulso.

Hermione giro en sus brazos, los pechos apretados contra su pecho. Ella se movio mas cerca todavia, piel contra piel, con el ya flaccido miembro descansando contra el muslo de ella. Hermione observo los complacidos y negros ojos. Nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Corrio el cabello de su rostro para poder ver su expresion con mayor claridad. Snape se veia tan relajado, tan distinto a lo que solia verse. Ella sentia que podia preguntarle cualquier cosa. Inhalo un poco y se lanzo.

"Estas saliendo con alguien?"

N/A: Buenas a tods! Falta un solo capitulo, que particularmete me hizo tener ganas de cagar a trompadas a muchos hombres...pero bueh.

Tenia pensado empezar con una historia nueva, pero es sabado a la noche y a duras penas voy a poder terminar este fic.

Parece que los chicos empezaron a emborracharse temprano hoy...va a ser una noche muuuuuy larga...

Nos vemos gente!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Epilogo.

Ronald Weasley estaba con los nervios de punta y se debia a dos personas. Hermione y el Profesor Snape. Para el pelirrojo una cosa no tenia que ver con la otra, pero definitivamente algo pasaba.

Hasta ese punto, el año habia sido grandioso. Era famoso, tenia a un monton de mujeres alrededor y, ademas, estaba libre para acostarse con cualquiera que quisiera debido al acuerdo que tenia con Hermione. Firmaba autografos, daba entrevistas y le pedian asistir a importantes funciones. Lo habia logrado. Ya no era conocido meramente por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Ahora era famoso por ser un heroe por derecho propio.

En la clase de pociones todo habia estado bien. Snape parecia haberlo dejado tranquilo, finalmente, en tanto y en cuanto hiciera el trabajo relativamente bien, ademas, apenas le dirigia la palabra. A Ron le parecia que se debia a su encuentro cercano con la muerte.

"Les digo", le decia a Harry, Hermione y a Ginny, mostrando el pulgar y el indice a escasos centimetros, sacudiendo la mano con enfasis. "Snape se las vio asi de cerca de la muerte, asi que ahora dio vuelta la pagina. Debe haber sentido cerca el fuego del infierno o algo asi".

Y Hermione era la perfecta novia felpudo. Habia aceptado el acuerdo de ver a otras personas, aunque ella no estaba viendo a nadie, algo que a Ron le parecia mas que perfecto. Le gustaba saber que podia usarla cuando tuviera ganas.

La cuestion es que, faltando dos semanas para los NEWTS, las cosas cambiaron, y no de la manera que a el le agradaban. Repentinamente, Snape parecio desarrollar un avido descontento por el, criticando todo lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, reprobandolo si escribia palabra mas o palabra menos en sus ensayos, o si el pergamino que entregaba era demasiado corto o demasiado largo. Un dia, el Maestro de Pociones le arrojo un pergamino cubieto de marcas rojas y le dijo con tono burlon, "Algunas personas creen que es usted un idiota, Sr. Weasley, a pesar de su heroismo".

Ron lo maldijo por lo bajo.

"Personalmente no creo que lo sea...pero se esta entrenando bastante bien...", concluyo Snape, dando la vuelta, de regreso a su escitorio con un revuelo de su capa, mientras el resto de la clase se reia a carcajadas. Hermione solo sacudio la cabeza.

"Que es lo que pasa con el bastardo?", demando Ron a Harry mientras se alejaban de la clase. "Me esta tratando como si fuera tu"

Harry se estremecio.

"Como sea, no me gusta", murmuro Ron. Hermione caminaba con ellos, pero no decia ni una palabra. Ron estaba feliz que la clase habia terminado y que estaban a punto de rendir los NEWTS. No tendria que lidiar con Snape por el resto de su vida.

Pero tambien habia notado cambios en Hermione que tampoco apreciaba demasiado. Aunque no se atrevia a señalar lo que era diferente en ella, ademas de que no parecia...tan...tan...tan...necesitada, tal vez? Ya no trataba de ganar su atencion, y cuando una noche se topo con ella despues de haber estado paseando con una muy feliz y participativa Hufflepuff, Hermione simplemente los saludo con una sonrisa y siguio caminando. Antes solia verse enfadada.

Para colmo, Hermione le habia dado una entrevista a Rita Skeeter. Mucha gente les pedia entrevistas todo el tiempo. Hermione anuncio que esta seria la ultima entrevista que daria y que ya no estaria haciendo apariciones publicas o firmando autografos. Informo al publico que iba a vivir como una ciudadana cualquiera y privada, y que esperaba que la gente respetara su deseo.

Ron no podia creerlo. Como era que no queria ser famosa y tener a un monton de gente admirandola?

Pero eso no era lo peor del asunto. Hermione habia desarrollado una especie de...sensualidad, aunque no habia cambiado ni el cabello ni la forma de vestir, ni nada. Los otros magos tambien lo notaron y Ron se dio cuenta de la atencion que ella atraia. Incluso Dean Thomas le pregunto si le molestaba que la invitara a salir

"Hermione? Porque?", pregunto Ron, poniendose serio.

"Porque no? Tu sales con otras mujeres. Supuse que ella tambien podia hacer lo mismo, conmigo", replico Dean, tambien serio.

"Bueno, puedes preguntarle, pero te va a decir que no", dijo Ron con enojo.

Hermine declino la invitacion de Dean, para alivio de Ron. Pero el todavia queria averiguar que era lo que pasaba con ella, asi que la invito a ver una pelicula a Londres antes de los NEWTS.

Hermione tambien declino su invitacion. Ron estaba desolado. No habian salido juntos en mucho tiempo. Ya deberia estar deseperada por el. Se sento junto a ella en el sofa de la sala comun.

"No? Hermione, esto se debe a que estoy viendo a otras mujeres?" pregunto el directamente.

"Oh, no, para nada, Ron. En realidad, creo que ver a otras personas es una buena idea. Al principio no me fascinaba la idea pero tenias razon. Somos muy jovenes para establecernos juntos sin explorar nuestras opciones", le dijo ella.

Ron estaba shockeado.

"Que? Estas viendo a alguien?", pregunto.

"No, todavia no. Pero hay alguien que me interesa. Hemos decidido esperar a la graduacion para comenzar a salir", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Quien es? Alguien de Hogwarts?, demando Ron, sintiendose extremadamente territorial.

"Asi es. Pero no te voy a decir quien es".

"Porque no?"

"Ron, yo no te pregunto con quien sales, verdad? No es asunto mio. Asi que pido lo mismo"

Ron estaba que echaba humo. Su pequeño y perfecto mundo se caia a pedazos. Hermione iba a salir con alguien, probablemente tambien se iba a acostar con el.

Por supuesto, el no veia nada malo en acostarse con todas las mujeres con las que salia. Pero Hermione haciendolo con otro hombre? Le parecia mal en muchos niveles. Aun asi, se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Esta bien. Que tal algunos besos y algunas caricias entonces?", sugirio Ron.

"En verdad no estoy de humor, Ron. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama ahora. Buenas noches"

Hermione lo beso en la mejilla y subio a su habitacion, dejandolo solo en el sofa. Tampoco queria que la tocara? Algo estaba definitivamente mal. EL hombre con el que Hermione planeaba salir no era solo de interes pasajero y el estaba seguro de eso. El infeliz iba a intentar quedarse con ella.

Fue asi como Ron comenzo a observar a Hermione mas de cerca y puso lo mejor de el para intentar mantenera interesada en el. Se las arreglo para llevarla a Hogsmeade con el una noche, per nada remotamente romantico acontencio. De hecho, Hermione actuaba un poco fuera de carácter. Como si fuese demasiado buena para el o algo por el estilo. Se la veia mas confiada ahora y cuando el le llamo la atencion, a ella no le importo. Regresaron a la sala comun tarde y la encontraron vacia. Ron estaba de mal humor porque Hermione queria irse a dormir. Y el queria algo mas.

"Quieres terminar conmigo?", ladro el.

"Si quieres que terminemos, Ron, por mi esta bien".

"Bueno, no...solamente quiero un poco de atencion"

"Pero si tienes suficiente atencion. Sales con muchas mujeres", replico ella, "Ademas, salimos juntos esta noche"

"Si, pero no hicimos nada. Nada intimo. No hemos tenido sexo en un milenio"

Hermione se puso seria con el.

"Ron, por el solo hecho de haber salido juntos, no significa que vaya a acostarme contigo solamente porque a ti se te ocurre. Te lo tienes que ganar"

"Que?"

"Que te lo ganes. Que te ganes esto", dijo Hermione pasandose la mano por el cuerpo para demostrarle. "Me escuchaste"

Ron no supo que decir cuando Hermione lo dejo y subio las escaleras.

No volvieron a hablar hasta despues de los NEWTS y Hermione se habia mudado a un departamento privado. Como regalo de graduacion, su padre iba a pagar por los proximos seis meses de renta.

Ron se sentia mas bien desesperado en este punto. Habia sido divertido estar hasta el cuello de mujeres dispuestas, pero la idea de Hermione cogiendose a alguien que no fuera el lo volvia loco, Decidio decirle que queria ser exclusivo otra vez. Era lo unico que podia hacer. Se presento en su departamento la noche del viernes con una docena de rosas rojas y dulces.

Hermione abrio la puerta y lo miro sorprendida.

"Ron?", dijo ella mirando por la puerta como si buscara a alguien mas. "No te esperaba".

"Ya se, pero es que tengo que hablarte, Hermione. Te traje esto. Flores y caramelos".

Hermione sonrio y tomo las flores y los dulces.

"Ay, Ron, gracias", dijo ella llevando los regalos hacia la sala y poniendo las rosas en un florero. Luego volvio a donde Ron se encontraba.

De pronto, Ron se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaba vestida. Tenia puesto un vestido verde que se le pegaba al cuerpo y tacones. Se habia puesto un poco de maquillaje y el cabello tenia suaves ondulaciones.

"Porque estas vestida asi?", pregunto el.

"Oh...tengo...tengo una cita", respondio ella.

"Una cita? Con quien? El tipo del que me hablaste?"

"De hecho, si. Crei que eras el cuando golpeaste la puerta".

Ron se quedo callado. Hermione parpadeo.

"Bueno...de que querias hablar? Tengo apenas un par de min..."

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

"Oh...creo que ya no los tengo", dijo Hermione pasando al lado de Ron para abrir la puerta. A quien estaba del otro lado, Hermione le regalo una brillante sonrisa y Ron miro sin poder creerlo.

Snape levanto la mano de ella lentamente y le dio un suave y delicado beso sobre el dorso. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron al contacto.

"Snape? El tipo que estas viendo es....vas a salir con Snape?", farfullo Ron, incapaz de creerle a sus propios ojos. "Snape?"

Los negros ojos de Severus se movieron para mirarlo y la comisura de los labios se alzo.

"Weasley", dijo Snape a modo de saludo mientras Hermione seguia mirandolo, absolutamente hipnotizada. Esa iba a ser su primera noche juntos desde el incidente del baño. Y ella no podia esperar mas. Snape la miro de arriba abajo.

"Te ves digna de adoracion, Hermione", dijo el suavemente. "Y soy tu mas avido adorador. Nos vamos?"

"Oh, si", suspiro Hermione, tomando un chal de verano de una percha cercana. Snape lo coloco sobre sus hombros solicitamente y luego envolvio posesivamente la estrecha cintura de ella con un brazo guiandola hacia la puerta. Miro a Ron.

"Asegurese de resguardar la puerta cuando se vaya, Sr. Weasley", dijo el hechicero. Luego, el y Hermione desaparecieron en la noche y, posiblemente, hacia su futuro.

Fin.

N/A: Bueno, aquí se termina. No les encantan esas historias en las que Ron se queda en ridiculo? A mi si! Cuando me contaron que Ron y Hermione terminan casados y con hijos, me parecio lo mas absurdo del mundo. No tienen nada en comun! El es un boludo y ella una cerebrito...una lastima...hubieran dejado vivr al profe Snape y se quedaba con Hermione.....soñar no cuesta nada no?

Ahora, la proxima historia puede ser:

A/ Olvidando a Ron

O

B/ El precio correcto.

La primera historia es de la misma autora que las anteriores, (Ms-Figg), y la segunda es de una autora muy copada que ha escrito unos cuantos fics muy interesantes, (Neelix). De hecho, el precio correcto tiene una secuela.

Asi que lo dejo nuevamente en sus manos. Ustedes deciden.

Muchos saludos a tods!


End file.
